danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
רומא - לתייר הישראלי
(בתהליך כתיבה) * מדריך לנוסע בתחבורה ציבורית:רשום מניין ולאן] ראו גם:איטליה לתייר הישראלי 250px|thumb|ימין|בית הכנסת הגדול של רומא - ויקישיתוף - צילם:Jensens [[תמונה:BULbetknesetromabenaiim.jpg|ימין|ממוזער|250px|בשני הבולים נראית חזית בית הכנסת. באחד הבולים נראה גם עיטור מתוך בית הכנסת ובו המילה ונרוממה - תהילים ל"ד,ד,]] בתור מבוא, רצוי לקרוא את כתבתו של הרב אליהו בירנבוים על יהודי רומא וכך מתחיל המאמר:"לצעוד ברחובות רומא, ובפרט באזור הגטו היהודי, פירושו לחוש הדים של היסטוריה ארוכה, מרתקת ורצופה. ראשיתה בימי בית שני, ימי החשמונאים, ומאז ימי האימפריה הרומית – לאחר הפסקה לא ארוכה - הרציפות נשמרת. אבל כמובן, רומא היא בראש ובראשונה בירת ההיסטוריה של הקיסרות הרומית ושל הכנסייה הקתולית. הנוכחות היהודית מקבלת גוון מיוחד לאור היותה של העיר מושבו של הוותיקן, מושבם של האפיפיורים מאות בשנים. האם וכיצד חרב האימפריה הרומית מחד וצלילי פעמוני הכנסיות מאידך השפיעו על חייהם ועל אופיים של היהודים בעיר? כיצד חיו וחיים יהודים בלב ליבו של המרכז העולמי של הנצרות? אלפיים שנותיה של קהילה ייחודית זו הן מעין בבואה של כל ההיסטוריה של יהדות הגולה. האור והחושך אשר היו מנת חלקם של יהודי רומא בבירת הנצרות מסמלים בזעיר אנפין את התלאות שעבר העם היהודי בגלויותיו השונות. דרכה של קהילת רומא לשמור על קיומה הפיזי והרוחני אף בתנאים קשים תוך כדי תרומה והשפעה על תרבות המקום, מהווה דוגמא המלמדת את סוד קיומו של העם היהודי. ראו ערך מורחב על ':יהדות רומא פתח דבר 'רומא למטייל הישראלי יכולה להיות חוויה, עקב הביקור בגאטו רומא שנשאר, חיצונית כמו שהיה והכרת שרידיה של רומא העתיקה (להלן) - לנושא האחרון יש להכיר מעט את תולדות רומא ] (הקש וקרא את הערך בויקיפדיה העברית). במרכז הביקור בית הכנסת הגדול של רומא והגטו רומא בסביבתו בית הכנסת הגדול של רומא (באיטלקית(Tempio Maggiore di Roma) הוא הגדול והמפואר בבתי הכנסת בעיר רומא שבאיטליה. באיסרו חג הסוכות, ב-9 באוקטובר 1982 , הוטלה פצצה בכניסה לבית הכנסת: סטפנו צ'אקה (Stefano Tachè) בן שנתיים נרצח ו-40 איש אחרים נפצעו בפיגוע של אש"ף . מידע לתייר היהודי מטעם הקהילה 650px|thumb|מרכז| 650px|thumb|מרכז| גטו רומא ראו ערך מורחב:גטו רומא ראו גם:רומא - הגטו - לקראת סיור ימין|ממוזער|250px|סמטה בגטו רומא, 1880 גטו רומא היה גטו שהוקם ברומא בשנת 1555, ברובע שבעיר, כשלושים שנה לאחר הקמת ה[[הגטו היהודי בוונציה|גטו היהודי הראשון] - בוונציה. יהודי רומא חויבו לגור בגטו במשך 242 שנה, עד שנת 1798, אז כבש נפוליאון בונפרטה את רומא, והגטו בוטל זמנית. הקמת הגטו באה בעקבות בולה של האפיפיור פאולוס הרביעי, כי היהודים הם רוצחי ישו ואינם יכולים לחיות כאזרחים שווי זכויות בעיר אחת עם הקתולים הכרזת האפיפיור, שניתנה ב-14 ביולי 1555, כונתה בשם "Cum nimis absurdum", על שם משפט הפתיחה שלה שתרגומו הוא "יהיה זה אבסורדי ויגרום לאי נחת מוחלטת, שהיהודים אשר נמצאו חייבים בדין באשמתם ונידונו על ידי האל לשעבוד נצחי...", וכאן בא תיאור הגזרות שהוטלו על היהודים. האשמה זו הוסרה בשנת 1963 על ידי האפיפיור יוחנן ה-23. האיגרת ציוותה על יהודי רומא לעזוב את בתיהם ברחבי העיר ולהתרכז ברובע מוקף חומה, בחלקו הדרומי של שדה מרס, ששעריו היו ננעלים בלילה. פרק הזמן שהוקצב למעבר היה שישה חודשים, ובמהלכם היה על היהודים למכור לנוצרים את רכוש הדלא-ניידי והעסקים שבבעלותם, שלפי הערכה נמכרו בכחמישית מערכם האמיתי. גזרה זו הייתה רק אחת מהגזרות שניחתו על היהודים באותה תקופה. הגטו אמנם בוטל באופן רשמי ב-1798, אך הוחזר לתוקפו מעט אחרי שמדינת האפיפיור חזרה לשלוט בעיר. ב-1848 בוטל שוב הגטו, במהלך מרד, אך שוב באופן זמני. הגטו בוטל באופן סופי ב-1870. התחום המקורי שנקבע לגטו היה בדרומו של "שדה מרס" בין נהר הטיבר , באזור שבו היה עולה על גדותיו לעתים קרובות (ראו תמונה משמאל עם סימן הגאות) ועד למרכז העתיק של רומא, ברחוב ויה דל פורטיקו ד'אוטביה (Via del Portico d'Ottavia). שטחו המקורי של הגטו עלה על 23 אלף מטר רבוע, ובסוף המאה ה-17 כבר חיו בו כעשרת אלפים תושבים בצפיפות גבוהה. בשנת 1823 הוחלט להרחיבו צפונה, וכך הגיע הגטו כמעט עד לרחובות הקרויים כיום ויה דל פונרי (Via del Funaro) ו-ויה דל פלנאני (Via dei Falegnani). שער הכניסה לגטו נקבע בין הרחובות. רומא העתיקה רומא העתיקה הוא שמה של התרבות והאימפריה שצמחה מהעיר, שהייתה למדינה רומא החל מהמאה ה-8 לפנה"ס ועד למאה החמישית לספירה. רומא העתיקה עברה ממשטר מלוכני, עד למאה השישית לפנה"ס, למשטר רפובליקני ששרד עד שלהי המאה הראשונה לפנה"ס. המשטר הרפובליקני חלף מהעולם ורומא קיבלה שליט יחיד שאחז בתואר קיסר. בשיאה, השתרעה רומא ותרבותה על רוב מערב אירופה, ארצות אגן הים התיכון, וחלקים מהארצות שמסביב לים השחור. רומא העתיקה נחשבת לממשיכתה של תרבות יוון העתיקה וביחד מהוות שתיהן את הבסיס לתרבות המערבית. [http://he.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D7%A8%D7%95%D7%9E%D7%90_%D7%94%D7%A2%D7%AA%D7%99%D7%A7%D7%94 ראו ערך מורחב על רומא העתיקה בויקיפדיה העברית] מרכזה של רומא העתיקה היה בפורום הרומאי (Forum Romanum ) אשר שרידיו נמצאים ברומא היווה את מרכז רומא העתיקה ומרכז האימפריה הרומית. הוא נחשף בתקופת שלטוןנן של רודן איטליה בניטו מוסוליני, אשר רצה להראות את הקשר בין רומא העתיקה לבין רומא בעת החדשה. הפורום, החשוב ביותר באימפריה הרומאית, השתרע במשטח הישר, שבין שתי גבעות גבעת הקפיטולין (Capitoline) - מושב הממשל - לבין גבעת הפלטין (Palatine) - מושב האצולה הרומאית. הפורום שימש מרכז לאסיפות עם, לבתי המשפט שהיו פומביים ולקרבות גלדיאטורים בימי הרפובליקה הרומאית. לאורך הפורום היו חנויות מקורות ושווקים. כן היה מרכז הטקסים הדתיים והוצבה בה המונומנטים החשובים של העיר. במרכז הפורום עברה הויה סקרה - "הדרך קדושה" בה עברו התהלוכות הדתיות ותהלוכות הניצחון. בקצה נמצא שער טיטוס. ראו ערך מורחב : 'פורוס רומנו שער טיטוס ראו ערך מורחב:שער טיטוס בפורום רומנו נמצא שער טיטוס. השער נבנה 13 שנה אחרי חורבן הבית השני. הוא מהווה את הסמל היהודי הבולט בעיר. ימין|ממוזער|300px|התבליט בשער טיטוס ברומא ובו כלי המקדש: שער טיטוס נבנה בפורום רומאנום שברומא בתור שער ניצחון שהקדיש הקיסר דומיטיאנוס לאחיו טיטוס כשתים עשרה שנים לאחר הניצחון על היהודים במרד הגדול, שהסתיים בשנת 70 לספירה. בחלקו הפנימי של השער יש תבליט מפורסם ובו שחזור תהלוכת הובלת השלל והביזה מירושלים. השער עומד על תילו קרוב ל-2,000 שנה וניתן להבחין היטב בהתפוררות אבן הגיר ממנה הוא בנוי. אתרים יהודיים אחרים * תמונות מאתרים יהודיים המוזיאון היהודי ברומא ראו ערך מורחבהמוזיאון היהודי של רומא 41.891847, 12.477867 המוזיאון נמצא בכניסה לבית הכנסת מצד נהר הטיבר thumb|ימין|200px| השלט לכניסה בחזית בית הכנסת הפונה לנהר הטיבר---- המוזיאון היהודי של רומא (Il Museo Ebraico di Roma) כולל אוסף מעניין של יודאיקה ותשמישי קדושה, שהועברו אליו מבתי כנסת ישנים ברומא ובאיטליה. בשנה האחרונה נפתח לתצוגת הקהל תצוגה של אבני שיש מלוטשות שהיו בבתי הכנסת הישנים של רומא. המוזאון משמש כעין "מחסן מרכזי" לתשמישי קדושה לקהילות היהודיות באיטליה. במשך היום נערכים בו סיורים של תלמידי בתי הספר, הלא יהודים, מרומא. בממוצע מסיירות במוזאון ארבע קבוצות תלמידים ליום. וכך המוזאון הפך למרכז ללימוד מורשת היהדות לציבור הרחב בעיר רומא. במסגרת הסיור במוזאון מגיעים גם לאולם בית הכנסת הגדול ולאולם בית הכנסת הספרדי. המוזאון פתוח רק בימי חול. פוסה ארדיאטינה - אתר זכרון לזכר קורבנות הנאצים ראו ערך מורחב:"פוסה ארדיאטינה" googlemap version="0.9" lat="41.854475" lon="12.518406" zoom="15"> 41.857117, 12.51059, Fosse Ardeatine Via Ardeatina, 174 Roma, Lazio בפוסה ארדיאטינה - אתר זכרון לזכר קורבנות הנאצים (Eccidio delle Fosse Ardeatine) במערות המצויות במקום הוצאו להורג איטלקים על-ידי הנאצים ברומא, איטליה במהלך מלחמת העולם השנייה - מהווה אתר זכרון ממלכתי. ביום 23 במרץ 1944 נהרגו 33 חיילים מה"ורמאכט" על ידי פרטיזנים איטלקים. הם הניחו פצצה סמוך למקום בו היו רגילים לצעוד חיילים גרמנים ברחוב רסֵלַ‏ה (via Rasella). המארב היה מכוון כנגד חטיבת האס.אס בוזן (Bozen), מהאזור האוטונומי האוסטרי בצפון איטליה. בתגובה הוצאו להורג באותו מקום 335 אזרחים, נוצרים ויהודים. בתום הטבח באזרחים, חיילי האס.אס פוצצו סלעים מעל מנהרות המחצבות וההרוגים נקברו מתחת למפולות. בשנת 1953 הנרצחים הובאו לקבורה במקום הריגתם. בפוסה ארדיאטינה הוקם אתר זיכרון להנצחה השואה באיטליה. קמפו די פיורי thumb|ימין|300px|חלק מלוח הברזל לזכר המקום בו נשרפו ספרי תלמוד בזמן האינקוויזיציה, קמפו די פיורי, מאת אורי ברקת. משמעות שם הכיכר היא "שדה הפרחים" - תזכורת להיות שטח זה שדה פתוח בימי הביניים (ולא, כפי שיש הטוענים - על שמה של "פלורה" אהובתו של פומפיוס שלא ברור אם חיה במציאות או מדובר בדמות ספרותית). ראו ערך מורחב:שריפת התלמוד באיטליה 1553 ב -9 בספטמבר 1953, ארבע מאות שנים מהיום בו תלמוד נשרף בפומבי ב"פיאצה קמפו די פיורי ברומא" , שנים אחדות נשרף בכיכר גם האנוס Josef Saralvo לאחר 50 שנה יסבול גורל זהה הוגה דעות הפילוסוף ג 'ורדנו ברונו ראו: (v. «dai Canti d'Israele in Italia» a cura di Sh. Bernstein, Gerusalemme 1939 (in ebraico), pp. 47-55 בית הכנסת באוסטיה העתיקה ראו ערך מורחב:בית הכנסת באוסטיה 41.748853, 12.288527 בית הכנסת באוסטיה נחשב לבית הכנסת העתיק ביותר באיטליה. שרידיו נמצאו בקצה אוסטיה העתיקה - קרוב לים ולשפך נהר הטיבר יותר מכל אזור עתיק שנחשף''' ימין|ממוזער|250px|תבליט המנורה מבית הכנסת באוסטיה - המקור:[[המוזיאון היהודי של רומא]]באוסטיה העתיקה לחוף ימה של רומא נמצאו שרידי עתיקות מבית הכנסת. המבנה שוחזר לרמתו במאה ה-4 והוא כלול במסלול הביקורים בעיר העתיקה של אוסטיה. בין העתיקות נמצא תבליט של מנורה, אשר מועד יצירתו המשוער הוא המאה ה-2 לפנה"ס מקור: Jona Lendering The Jewish diaspora: Rome *Relief of the menorah from Ostia The Jewish community in the Roman Diaspora dates back to the second century BCE and was comparatively large , דהיינו השריד היהודי העתיק ביותר ברומא. ידוע גם על קיומם של בתי כנסת נוספים ברומא מתוך כתובות ב קטקומבות יהודיות ברומא. מבנה בית הכנסת הראשון ברומא ראו ערך מורחב:la Sinagoga di vicolo dell Atleta ימין|thumb|Roma,מיקום משוער של בית כנסת [[la Sinagoga di vicolo dell Atleta ברובע Trastevere ןיקישיתוף ]] מבנה בית כנסת משוער מימי הביניים. streets of Trastevere, one of the most important and populous quarters of the city from ancient times to the middle ages, the scenario of a walk to the rediscovery of Rome disappeared ": medieval tower-houses, the seventh Cohort of vigilant, former barracks of the firemen found in 19th century and eight metres deep, the arc and the adjacent Torre dei Tolomei, the synagogue of athlete's Alley, a rare surviving example of the many ancient synagogues and Jewish community in Trasteverethe so-called House of Ettore Fieramosca, the churches of St. chrysogonus and St. Cecilia. These and other stories hidden in the heart of Rome's popular among medieval houses and workshops רומא - סיור בעקבות הקבלה (A)41.898056, 12.4775, 300px|center (B) 32.10497, 34.962176, 300px|center © 32.108751, 34.922533, 300px|center (D) 32.106043, 34.924185, 300px|center thumb|ימין||124px|מסרים של הקבלה באומנות האיטלקית חוקר יהדוות וקבלה Roy Doliner פירסם ספר בשם Il Disegno Segreto (התוכנית הסודית) לפיו הוא מוצא ברומא סימנים להשפעת הקבלה. הטלביזיה האיטלקית הקרינה סרטון קצר, בו הוא מוביל את הצופה ברומא לאתרים אשר לדעתו יש בהם השפעה של היהדות והקבלה. והנה האתרים: * Sant'Ivo alla Sapienza האוניברסיטה הראשונה של רומא. בה נמצא תכנית בנייה בצורת מגן-דוד, מגדל כנו "מגדל בבל" ומעגלי-חכמה כמו בקבלה. * L'elefantino di Piazza della Minerva - פסל של פיל במרכז רומא, חביב הילדים כבר 400 שנה. מה שלא ידוע כי הפסל ציווה זמן קצר לפני הצבתו ופטירתו לסובב את "ישבנו" של הפיל מול בניין האינקוויזיציה של רומא, אשר החליטה באופן קבוע איזה ספרי קודש יהודיים יש לשרוף. * Cappella Sistina - לדעת המחבר מלאה מוטיבים ממסורת ישראל והקבלה * Fontana di Trevi - לדעתו פסלי הסוסים מסמלים את הכוחות המנוגדים הפועלים על האדם: הטוב והרע השידור בטלויזיה האיטלקית- התוכנן : Da Montecitorio a Sant’Ivo alla Sapienza, da Piazza Navona a Fontana di Trevi, un percorso alternativo nel centro di Roma alla ricerca di tracce ebraiche disseminate tra i monumenti e i luoghi più visitati dai turisti di ogni epoca sotto la guida di Roy Doliner, ebreo americano, studioso di storia dell’arte e delle religioni 3 ימים ברומא הקלסית לא כולל אתרים יהודיים מסלול ברומא - טיול מומלץ בבירת איטליה - אתר למטייל הערות שוליים קטגוריה:רומא קטגוריה:טיולים באיטליה קטגוריה:יהדות רומא